


Speeding Cars

by leelynnresika95



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Mentions of Jade Harley - Freeform, and all the trolls i guess, hinted at Terezi and Karkat, might edit it and revise later, this is a bit crappy cuz i wrote it in about a half hour, wrote this for a class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelynnresika95/pseuds/leelynnresika95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids, sans Harley, wish they could go back in time when everyone was around and things were simpler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speeding Cars

Houses line the pristine, comfortable, slow and pleasant road, identical enough to be repetitious. Boring, in some light, scary in another, and yet home in one pair of eyes. One house, exactly the same as the others but with two additions; a tire swing, and a bright green, happy pogo ride. Eerie, how a place could look so inviting, and yet, be so empty. No one was ever outside, and no neighbors showed any sign of living, like the rest of the town was made for ghosts.

Inside that one house, it was the opposite. Almost.

Two boys sat side by side, staring at a TV screen, only shifting to adjust their leg positions and their thumbs over the controllers in their hands.

“You butt! Why did you throw that shell??”

“’Cause shells are meant to be thrown, stupid, it’s their way of life.”

The dark haired boy scoffed. “What if orange juice was the way of life?”

“Nah, man, apple is life, you can’t just say something as unbelievable as that and say it’s the new deal, not gonna happen.” The blonde’s shades turned towards the other, and he raised an eyebrow over them at his friend.

“You just can’t handle the truth, Dave! You’d lose any court case if you were a lawyer!”

“John…” Dave sighed. “Yeah. Justice would definitely whoop my butt.” His shades turned back to the screen, and he paused the game.

A soft knock sounded from the door, right on time, to announce an arrival. She opened the door and stepped inside, letting herself in, and shut the door behind her. Slowly she slipped off her flats, leaving her tights-clad feet to slide across the hardwood floor. She licked her black lips absently and padded over to plop down across Dave and John’s laps, interrupting their attempt to pick the game back up again. Her hands settled on her flat stomach, her short white blonde hair splayed out across the dull couch’s arm.

“Any news?”

“No.”

“What about Jade?” John inquired.

Rose sat up and stared at the paused screen. Then, she got up to look out the window. Nothing moved outside, no speeding cars like three years before, driving too fast through the neighborhood. Just the clouds and the sun as it began to set. No wind shifted the trees. Nothing.

“No news, no news. There’s never any news. Why should we even keep asking, hm?” She sighed at nothing.

John slouched. “No point? You need to shush, there’s always something.”

Rose turned to Dave. He shrugged and gently set down his controller. He then got up and flash stepped into the kitchen to grab food.

It was not the most exciting environment. At best, there were movies and games to play. But the worst part about a planet all to themselves is the loneliness all four of the kids felt. It could hit really hard, and at the most crippling times.

Late at night, a window is opened, letting the cold air fill the house. Up on the roof sat John.

“Can’t sleep?” Dave climbed up and settled beside him.

“Not since.”

They settled back and stared up at the stars.

The other blonde soon joined them, and they sat there for a while.

“Do you know what we’re searching for?”

“They said it would look like a star similar to our sun, or perhaps bigger.”

“Oh.”

“Do you believe they’re out there?” John asked.

“There’s always the chance, John,” Rose replied. 

Dave cleared his throat. “I think we’ll see them sometime. Maybe it’ll take a while.”

“We can hope.”

A desolate planet lay at their feet, and an endless void of life stared back at them from above. All the three wanted was what they used to have.

“Yeah. We can hope.”


End file.
